These things take time
by mustang-lover51
Summary: A co-op yaoi between myself and Flaaen101. Sasu x Naru possible oneshot. What starts as a normal day turns into something deeper.


Naruto

These things take time.

_Okay, just to start off, this is a co-op ficcy between myself and Flaaen101. I'll indicate when it's the part they wrote with **, and it's a Sasu x Naru fic. I've kept it as close to the original even though they said I could edit it, but it wouldn't be their writing otherwise. So for all you Naruto fans out there this is for you! _

_I'm not fan of this couple myself, I'm greedy for Ita x Sasu or just Sasuke :P There will be hard yaoi in it, so if you Naruto fans are offended you know where the back button is hidden. I haven't watched that much of it, but it's going to be based just before the Jonin exams where they get their headbands. ( I know that much so I won't be posting spoilers because I don't know any lol) Also, I don't normally use honorifics, but I feel Kakashi deserves his 'sensei' title. He is kinda cool I guess. _

_Naruto is not my property so don't bug me about it. _

_Enjoy!_

It was a typical day in the Hidden Leaf village. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were enduring their painfully annoying training from Kakashi-sensei, and were having no luck.

"Come on guys, if you want those headbands, you're going to have to earn them." Kakashi-sensei said, reading his ever present novel.

"Come on Sensei, can't you lighten up?" Naruto said. Kakashi-sensei appeared to be smiling, but it was hard to tell with 3/4 of his face hidden. Sasuke looked over to Naruto. He had that whiney 'I give up' look, and it somehow stirred something inside of his brain.

"No can do Naruto. There will be opponents much more difficult than I, so toughen up or go home."

Naruto gave a sigh. He hated hard work, but he was determined to get that headband. He looked over at Sasuke, who appeared to be looking in his direction with a blush on his face.

"Sasuke, are you - " Naruto was cut off by a major hit from Kakashi-sensei. Guess he should have paid more attention.

"Naruto! Pay attention, we're running out of ground to work on because you keep destroying everything with your stupidity!" Sakura called from under a bush. She had always been annoyed with the blonde. He played tricks and teased her at every opportunity he got. And it was usually about her crush on Sasuke.

After a tiresome few hours, the trio retired to their quarters for the night. Sasuke sat pondering about his affiliation with Naruto. It had only been a few months that they'd really been close, but it was by force and typical pairing that he was with Naruto in the first place. He walked the gardens for a while, the wind rustling his seemingly perfect hair. For some reason, being outside at night gave peace to his thoughts, at least for a while.

He lay on his back, head rested on his hands. Why was it he liked Naruto so much? His personality was loud and obnoxious, he was hyperactive, but part of him could be caring and considerate. And as ashamed as he was to admit, he could a_ctually _be funny. It didn't take long for the quiet storm in Sasuke's mind to dull and allow him to sleep.

The next morning, Sasuke awoke on the field with a familiar face standing over him.

"Well, mornin' Sasuke." Naruto smiled. As a first response, Sasuke lashed out and punched Naruto square in the face. "Dude! There was no need for that."

"Don't scare me like that then." Sasuke responded. He tried to cover his affection blush with an angry one. He walked off and prepared for his ninja classes, leaving Naruto disheartened. He had an inkling about Naruto, thinking he had feelings for him as well.

In his haste to get away, Sasuke ended up in an old study room on the third floor of his school. Not long after arrival, Naruto appears behind him.

"Why'd you run? I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto looked hurt, and Sasuke needed to find out Naruto's feelings. It was now or never.

"I know I-I'm sorry. You just surprised me." Sasuke replied, not daring to face Naruto. Naruto walked around so he was stood in front of Sasuke.

**

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking over at the raven haired teen.  
"Yeah Naruto?" Sasuke responded, looking at Naruto.  
"Well, we've been together for half a year...and I-I've been thinking..." Sasuke cut Naruto off.  
"Shh, I know Naruto...me too." He moved in slowly and kissed Naruto, who returned it with a firey passion. Slowly, they moved towards a desk, and Sasuke pushed Naruto against the edge.

"Ouch, Sasuke!"  
"Sorry, we have to hurry." Sasuke returned, advancing with haste.  
"Why? Let's take our time." Naruto pined. Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto, pinning him to the desk as his shirt slid over his soft, milky and gentle skin. Naruto removed the tempting item of clothing, and let his hands explore the contours of Sasuke's surprisingly well toned chest.

**

Sasuke moved in for another kiss, licking Naruto's lips. Naruto granted him access and their kiss deepened. Naruto moaned slightly, gripping onto Sasuke's shoulders.  
"Sasuke." Naruto moaned, as the raven undid his orange jacket and removed it to find a tight fitting black top. It didn't need removing to see the muscles beneath, but Sasuke did it anyway. He started laying kisses down Naruto's body. Working from his neck, down to just above his trousers. He grasped them with his teeth and pulled them off with the aid of his hands. He then pursued removing Naruto's boxers, revealing the hard length beneath. Sasuke smiled, raising an eyebrow and started to lick very slowly from bottom to top. Naruto moaned even louder, his hand now buried in the dark locks beneath him.

Impatient with the throbbing of his own manhood, Sasuke removed his shorts. He licked his fingers, and pushed one gently inside of Naruto, who winced. Sasuke used his free hand to soothe the blonde.  
"I'm sorry Naruto, it'll only hurt for a while." And finished the sentence with another hot kiss, trying to distract Naruto from the discomfort.

Sasuke pushed in another finger, working to a steady rhythm. When he hit a certain place within Naruto, he smiled. He placed his erection at Naruto's entrance, and gently penetrated him. Sasuke gently nibbled at Naruto's neck as he retracted and pushed back in. When Naruto was comfortable, Sasuke went faster.

"Oh Sasuke!" Naruto groaned. Sasuke got a bit more rough with his bites, and left a huge purple bruise on his neck. Naruto now belonged to him. He was now going faster, groans erupting from both males as their pleasure and temperatures grew. Sasuke repeatedly hit that same sweet spot within Naruto, a deep warmth and longing filling their stomachs.

Not long after, Naruto came over him and Sasuke. He clenched around Sasuke's manhood, and he filled Naruto. They both collapsed, and eventually got round to finding their clothes and redressing.  
"When can I see you again?" Naruto asked, hugging Sasuke on the floor. Sasuke smiled at him, a _real _smile, for the first time ever.  
"If you want to do this at my place, whenever you want. I love you Naruto."  
"I love you too Sasuke."

Later that day, training had begun once again. Kakashi-sensei was still a slippery little devil, but Sasuke and Naruto were back to 'hating' each other. Today was different though, Kakashi-sensei had relinquished his novel and was fighting a little more seriously.  
"Well, you three have certainly improved. You got me to put my book away." Kakashi-sensei laughed. Sarcasm always got at least _one _of them angry, and it was usually Naruto. But something in Sasuke made _him _the one to snap. And Kakashi-sensei pinned him down and sat on him.

"Someone's got their panties in a bunch." Kakashi-sensei laughed again. Sasuke struggled, and Kakashi-sensei looked at Naruto. He saw a huge mark on his neck, and grinned internally. "Uh, class dismissed. Sakura, Naruto, you may leave. Sasuke and I have some discussing to do." And without further words, the two left, leaving Sasuke to his inevitable demise.

"Sensei, could you get off me? You are heavy you know." Sasuke asked, slightly sarcastic himself.  
"I know. But _I _want to know where and how Naruto got that bruise on his neck." Kakashi-sensei was getting serious. He was _way _too perceptive sometimes, and Sasuke got defensive.  
"How the hell should I know? What am I an idiot's keeper?!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi-sensei was taken aback.

"You two must really hate each other. I can't see why, you seem to get along so well sometimes. Oh well." He finished grilling Sasuke for answers, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke _hated _him when he did that. It was his 'get the hell outta there' no jutsu. Sasuke had finally caught up to the other two ninjas of his group, and they were eager to discuss what Kakashi-sensei was talking to him about.

"It doesn't matter okay? Keep your nose _out of my business!_" Sasuke snapped. He quickly winked at Naruto and continued on home, where he might not be so alone anymore.

It was getting late, and Naruto decided to sneak out to Sasuke's place. Sakura, being her typical self, follwed him knowing she wouldn't be caught. When she reached a window at the Uchiha residence, she saw Sasuke and Naruto half naked and kissing each other. Her heart broke, but then part of her knew what was going on. They'd been stealing glances and blushing at each other for months. That was all she needed to see. She left as quietly as she arrived, and the two teen boys were none the wiser. 


End file.
